Prior pushbutton switches of compact size, such as 1-5 amp light duty types, have been known heretofore. However, these prior switches have been subject to one or more disadvantages such as: a limited number of poles; no illumination; high cost; complexity of design and numerous parts; only normally closed or only normally open; unevenly lighted display; restricted display flexibility; special tools for relamping; restricted access for relamping; restricted circuit flexibility; restricted termination flexibility; momentary action only; non-wiping contact engagement; inability to meet both domestic and foreign standards; non-tactile feedback; non-audible feedback; non-adaptability to printed circuit board termination; canting of the pushbutton in a held-down alternate action position; numerous and intricate assembly steps; and limited application.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages.